The main goal of the facility is to provide a centralized resource for investigators involved in cancer research at every level. In addition, the facility provides consulting and assisting in experimental designs to investigators. The Nucleic Acid Facility functions at 5 different levels 1) DNA extraction, 2) Synthesis, 3) Sequencing, 4) Genetic Mapping, and 5) Imaging.